Twenty five days of Wassalia
by theblindwriter95
Summary: Originally a challenge I created for Tumblr, a series of Wassalia themed one shots.
1. The children are drunk

Twenty Five Days of Wassalia

Summary: Originally a challenge I created for Tumblr, a series of Wassalia themed one shots.

One: "The children are drunk."

How the children got into the alcohol Roland and Miranda would never know.

What they did know: a servant accidentally gave them the alcohol filled punch bowl by mistake and much as Roland wanted to fire him/her, he knew it wasn't their fault.

But even if it was an accident, trying not to laugh at the chaos before them was a battle within its own.

Sofia was hyper than usual and dancing with the (thankfully) unlit Wassailia candle from the day before, James was muttering complete nonsense and Amber…

Well she was like herself or so Roland thought before he and Miranda saw the normally proper princess drag her bedroom blanket on the floor.

"I am the queen!" Amber slurred, nearly slipping on the floor.

Roland steadied her up, not wanting to hurt herself as he watched Miranda take a starting to fall asleep Sofia in her arms.

She had gotten drunk first, vomiting on the ballroom floor before Roland had to carry her to the hall.

James had followed soon afterwards, walking unstable until Miranda had led him to the hall so he wouldn't hurt himself.

Amber had been left to her own devices for possibly awhile before Roland and Miranda saw her pretending to be queen.

But with slurring her words.

The children were going to be hungover tomorrow morning as Roland make a reminder to tell Baileywick to clear his and Miranda's schedule for most of the day.

Amber, James, Sofia would not remember what happened but they would, becoming something to laugh about later in life.


	2. Peace and joy

Two: Peace and joy

How did they get into the observatory?

The children rubbed their eyes before Sofia spotted Miranda with blurry eyes.

"Mom!" Sofia exclaimed, getting out of bed and ran to her mother's arms.

"Easy Sofia. That goes for Amber and James too. You three had a rough night last night," Miranda muttered, stroking her hair.

"Then why don't we remember it?" Amber asked, reaching for her tiara.

"That's because you three had alcohol in your system," Roland explained, turning to Miranda. "Try explaining that to the royal physician with a straight face. I'm only glad he was able to help with their hungovers."

"That explains the tea you brought Dad," James groaned, putting his hands on his head.

"I feel a little sick Mom," Sofia added before Miranda handed her a bucket and held her hair.

"Why is it hot in here?" Amber whined, waving a fan to her sweating face.

"You're just going through a symptom of being hangover Amber. Your brother has a headache and poor Sofia is vomiting," Roland softly explained, handing her a cup of ginger tea.

"Can we trade?"

"I'm afraid not sweetheart."

Amber groaned, siding under the covers just as Sofia stopped vomiting.

"I know Wassalia ended yesterday but you three weren't well enough to enjoy it so why don't we have a Wassailia party up here?" Miranda suggested.

"Without the tree? Or the candle?" Sofia frowned.

"Not even the treats?" James groaned, taking a sip of his cup of ginger tea.

"We may not have all those things but we have each other and the presents," Roland smiled.

"Presents?" Amber, James, and Sofia grinned despite their current plight.

Miranda gave her husband a playful roll of her eyes before helping Sofia out of bed with James and Amber following suit.

So having Wassalia a day after was a little unusual but it lifted up everyone's spirits.

Especially the children's who spent their afternoon recovering from their first (and hopefully last) hangover.


	3. Memories of the past

Three: Memories of the past

Author note: Just as a warning, this one is a little dark.

He had conquered the rope the moment he had been granted the job as royal sorcerer.

It was just in case things had gotten so barbaric that he couldn't take it anymore.

Until Sofia arrived.

Her presence had made Wassalia and the other days of the year a reason for living again. Though he never expected her to find it.

"Mr. Cedric what's this for?" Sofia wondered, her eyes glittering with curiosity.

"That's not important," Cedric muttered, handing her a broom. "You missed a spot."

"Yes it is."

"It's just a rope."

"Then why do you have it?" Sofia asked anxiously, clutching her amulet close.

"I had it in case life got rough," Cedric sighed, shaking his head.

"What does that mean?"

"Suicide. Adults do it when they can't take it anymore."

Sofia's heart broke, abandoning the broom and ran into her mentor's arms.

"You got me," she muttered, burying the flooding tears in her eyes into his robe. "You're my friend Mr. Cedric."

"I know," Cedric shushed, rubbing her back. "I know sweetheart. I promise you the rope won't be around anymore."

And as she celebrated with family, Cedric had burned the rope as it was only a reminder of what he once felt about life.

He didn't feel that way anymore.


	4. Helping others

Four: Helping others

"How are the villagers?"

Roland tapped his fingers, holding back a yawn as Baileywick frowned, looking over the stroll in front of him.

"Everyone except for the shoemaker is in good hands. She recently lost her husband to the sea and now her daughter is gravely ill," Baileywick shook his head and sighed. "With this Wassalia being the coldest, I'll doubt the poor girl will even make it."

Roland frowned. He knew what it was like to lose a loved one but not a child. They deserved to be themselves, not die of an illness they didn't understand.

"Get a coach ready for tomorrow Baileywick. If the children ask, say that I've gone to do some extra Wassailia shopping," he beckoned, getting off his throne.

Baileywick kept his word. In the morning Roland had put on his cloak as Amber and James tugged on it, their grins forming a small smile on his somber face.

He promised them that he'll get extra gifts (and had to keep it for disappointing the twins wasn't a good idea) as Roland had the coachman stop at a toy shop.

The woman inside had insisted that the doll he had found was free of charge before Roland shook his head, paying the full price.

"Have a happy Wassalia," Roland smiled with a wave as the coachman sped off to a small cottage.

The king of Enchancia frowned at the candle in the front window. Either it was up there for no reason or the little girl was dead. He hoped the child wasn't dead, knocking on the door.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you in. I can't expose my daughter to anymore—" the shoemaker paused before smiling for what seemed to be a first in the last couple of days. "Your majesty! Please come in but be careful, Sofia's ill and I've been well I suppose you noticed my mannerisms when I opened the door."

"No need. I brought your little girl a gift," Roland smiled, holding up the doll before putting it back in the packing.

"It'll cheer her up. She's been miserable, usually staring at my late husband's ship in a bottle and asking if she'll die. She's only five."

"Five?"

The shoemaker nodded, leading Roland to the bedroom shared with Sofía.

The little girl looked at Roland with interest, the normal frown that shoemaker must've been accustomed to had formed into a smile.

"Mommy how did the king get to our room?" Sofía asked, spotting the package in his arms.

"It's a long story sweetheart," the shoemaker smiled, stroking her hair before Sofía coughed. "I'll get you something to eat. Hopefully you can keep it down this time."

Sofía nodded, sighing softly before Roland placed the package in her arms. With shaky hands, she opened it, revealing a rag doll.

It wasn't a fancy gift. It was simple but the little girl didn't care.

"I must be going. It's Wassailia eve after all," Roland smiled, musing her hair.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Sofía pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"I will. But when I'm gone, you need to rest and get well. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes sir." 

… 

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

It had been two years since that day as his three children ran into his arms.

Yes Sofia was his child now. The once pale child was as healthy as ever even with some side effects of her illness including the lost of sight in the right eye and being very sensitive to the cold, having to wear extra layers when it was wintertime.

But Roland didn't mind, ruffling James' hair as Amber and Sofía had claimed his arms, trying to drag him in different directions.

The shoemaker, now his wife named Miranda, held back a laugh at the sight before her.

She never did get to express her gratitude on that Wassalia eve two years before but since their marriage had shown it in other ways.

Sofia had been shy at first for they had been commoners when Roland had first met them but had gotten used to him.

If it wasn't for him, she nor Sofia would be where they were now.

"Thank you Rollie," Miranda whispered before joining her family in their antics.


	5. First gift

Five: First gift

So red.

Little Calista reached out for the wand in front of her before Cedric had pulled it away.

"Don't tell your mother," Cedric cooed, stroking her hair.

"Uncle Ceddy!" Calista giggled, hugging his neck.

Watching the toddler in the days before Wassailia had not been a breeze. But with it being Wassailia eve, Cedric couldn't help but smile a little.

She was the only one who respected him aside from Winifred so he had to show her some kindness.

Making a wand for her hadn't been difficult, just something small to fit into her always grabbing hand.

Calista eyed the red wand again, growing frustrated with Cedric keeping it away from her.

"No. Not until Wassailia!" Cedric laughed, putting her down.

The toddler pouted, crossing her arms. Her uncle wasn't being fair. The wand was so pretty and so red.

She had to have it!

But she didn't want to upset him, hugging his legs as Cedric picked her up.

"Okay you win," Cedric smiled, handing her the wand. "But no waving it all over the place. You don't want to be cause an incident that ruins your relationship with your loved ones do you?"

Calista shook her head, hugging his neck as she saw him frown.

"Be happy," she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.


	6. Blue Wassailia

Six: Blue Wassailia

The snowflakes danced and played as Amber places a hand on her resting baby bump.

This Wassailia was quiet in a sense without her family. Roland and Miranda lived in the cottage that Sofia spent most of her childhood in since their retirement, James was protrolling guards around half of the Ever Realm because Sofia couldn't do it with her pregnancy, and said sister was back with her husband Hugo in his kingdom on home rest.

How funny it was for the queen and princess to be pregnant at the same time with their husbands Hugo and Desmond betting on the gender.

Amber laughed, knowing that her husband didn't care what gender the baby was but Hugo wanted them both to be girls.

He would have to wait five months for it to be determined.

With those thoughts, she sighed, resting against her throne. The fluffy texture that had been in place to ease her during the pregnancy helped her relax somewhat.

But it still didn't take away the feeling she was having.

"Oh hello little one," Amber smiled, feeling her baby kick. "You're kicking." She paused, feeling the flutter against her hand. "You're kicking! Desmond! The baby's kicking!"

The haplesss man was startled by her voice before looking at her with a smile.

He had been quiet while she pondered in silence and woe, gently putting a hand on her stomach.

He made the little one that was kicking her with Amber on their wedding night half drunk on wine but he never expected fatherhood to be so magical.

And neither did his wife, who despite the sadness she felt earlier, was grinning from ear to ear.


	7. It's cold outside

Seven: It's cold outside

Sofia looked ridiculous.

How did pregnancy equal being in extra layers to the point where her baby bump nearly looked like a marshmallow?

Axel did have the best intentions for the safety of his future niece/nephew even if they were sometimes the most ridiculous.

But he was a father of a little boy who adored his auntie Sofia and uncle Hugo, liking the marshmallow like baby bump.

The little boy, Harmon, pouted as Hugo playfully hit him with a snowball.

"Auntie Sofia! You protector! You help me!" Harmon cried, crossing his arms.

Sofia giggled, placing a hand on her baby bump. The protectors had been thrilled of her pregnancy but had stripped her down of the more dangerous missions so nothing would happen to Sofia the second as they were calling the baby until further notice.

Sofia smiled at the thought, rolling up a snowball before aiming it towards Hugo's chest.

"I've been hit! Why would you do this to me?" Hugo pouted, pretending to be hurt as he fell to the ground.

"Yay Auntie Sofia!" Harmon smiled, wrapping his arms around her legs.

"It's getting too cold for me and Sofia the second Harmon. Would you be a future king and help us inside?" Sofia asked sweetly, ruffling her nephew's hair.

Harmon couldn't resist the offer to act like a future king sometimes, taking Sofia's hand as she held back a frown.

Chrysta had thought of Sofia the second the moment she noticed that her former trainee was glowing and with herself now calling her baby bump that name, Sofia was going to have a long talk with her former trainer about it.

After she was warm and apologized for hitting her husband with a snowball that is.


	8. Baking treats

Eight: Baking treats

"Amber we're not making a hundred layer gingerbread house!"

"I guess you're right Sofia. Maybe fifty might be— James! You got dough on my dress!"

"Well I'm sorry we're not taught how to cook at Royal Prep Amber. It's more difficult than I thought it would be!"

Miranda held back a laugh, listening to the chaos her children were unfolding at the moment.

She had checked on them to see if their Wassalia cooking project had gone off well. It hadn't with the disaster she was certainly witnessing.

But the children were children as Sofia, covered in dough from being unable to donge James' throw of it, looking at Miranda with pleading eyes.

The three of them needed help.

"Sofia, you start the gingerbread house! Amber and James, you're learning how to bake!" Miranda beckoned, putting on a spare apron she had found.

"But I'm already covered in dough!" Amber wailed, glaring at James. "And that was his fault!"

"It's simple soap and water that can clean the three of you off. And James no throwing the dough around this time."

"Yes Mom," James smiled, keeping his word.

It took two hours. But in that time the children were clean and Sofia had turned what was supposed to be a gingerbread house into a gingerbread castle, impressing Amber who smiled at the creation.

"And our cookie people can live in there until Wassailia," Miranda smiled, pointing to the cookie people that were almost similar to the royal family.

James took one of the cookies, nibbling on the head.

"James! You ate Amber!" Sofia cried, horrified by the sight.

"Sof, it's okay. We have five more of her," James assured, pointing to five more sets of the cookie royal family.

"That would explain why it took you so long."

"With Amber in charge, we had to make more than just one."

"I heard that!" Amber yelled, not keeping her eyes off the gingerbread castle.

Miranda smiled, pulling the three of them into a hug for a job well done.

Though maybe next year they would ask her or the kitchen staff before attempting another baking project to avoid the nearly ruined one they had before she stepped in.


	9. Finding gifts

Nine: Finding gifts

"Come on Lor!"

Princess Elena the second giggled as her cousin Princess Lorelei the second groaned, looking up from her book on stars.

"Aren't we a little old to be doing this?" Lorelei groaned, putting her book down.

"We're eight! We're not that old yet!" Elena grumbled. "Uncle James says so!"

"So does Uncle Hugo and Daddy but I rather stay here."

"Are you sure? I heard Mama say that she'll find you a unicorn in the mystic isles for Wassailia this year."

"Unicorn?" Lorelei squealed, taking Elena by the hand. "Let's go find it!"

Lorelei was definitely like Amber as she grew older, having Elena shake her head.

The apprentice in training could've copied Lorelei's stuffed unicorn and pretended it was her gift but remembered that she was banned from using the copying spell after copying herself.

Cedric wasn't happy to experience the same thing Sofia had done at Elena's age again.

He had given her a long lecture on it and had her give him her training wand until further notice.

Or at least until Wassalia Sofia had promised her, having Elena smile at the memory.

"Here unicorn! It's okay Aunt Sofia can talk to you!" Lorelei yelled happily, having Elena come out of her thoughts.

"Unicorn? What unicorn?" Harmon, who was visiting for Wassailia, asked before taking her in his arms.

"My Wassalia present!"

"It's not even Wassailia eve silly Lor. Ever since you could walk you and Elena have tried looking for gifts that aren't even here yet."

"But it's fun!" Elena frowned, looking at her older cousin. "Isn't it?"

"It is," Harmon smiled, putting Lorelei down. "Mind if I join you in the unicorn hunt?"

Lorelei and Elena glanced at each other. Their bossy older cousin wanted to join them in looking for Wassailia presents?

Turning back to him, they nodded with a smile. He could reach places they couldn't and could distract their parents if needed.

"Mama and Papa and everyone else don't need to know about this. It's our secret right?" Elena asked with a smile.

"Yes. It is," Harmon smiled, stroking her hair. "Last one to find the unicorn has to light the Wassailia candle!"

Lorelei and Elena glanced at each other again before giggling in the hopes of beating their older cousin


	10. Snuggles under the fire

Ten: Snuggles under the fire

I hate to admit but I've been stressed. Say what you will about Sofia. I know she's been busy herself with her protector duties but she, Mother, and Daddy have made a compromise.

She tells them where she's going and when she comes back to have a semi normal childhood. I don't have much to compete with it's true but I've been thinking of giving up the throne.

Being crown princess was great at first…. Then it became hectic. Daddy says it's what to be expected when you're the heir.

That's not what I expected! No wonder James didn't like being king! He'd just laugh and say "I told you so" if I were to tell him.

But James is doing great as a knight in training. It does scare me with he comes home bloody and Sofia fainted once (she's queasy around blood which was surprising to learn from Mother) however my brother enjoys what he does and I'm proud of him.

Just as I am of Sofia who I spy from the door of my room. No ponytail and no enchant-let. Oh I completely forgot! The older protectors gave her Wassailia off for everything she's done.

Including saving us from Vor. There's a scar near her right eye that's on her cheek and it's unfortunately noticeable. However Sofia happens to call it a magical battle scar to whoever asks at least nowadays, not so much when she first started having it.

But she's grown so much since then as I give her a hug.

"Happy Wassailia eve Amber," Sofia smiled. "I've heard you've been in a mood lately."

"You're the first to notice," I joke with a sheepish smile.

Admittedly she wasn't. Baileywick was. But I had to play along with her.

"I think I have a solution for this."

She took off one of my blankets that I had on my bed, leaving me baffled. How was my stress supposed to be lifted up from a blanket?

"What is it?" I ask, feeling the fire Suzette had put on for me because of the chill in the air earlier today.

"Remember how I told you that Mom and I would snuggle with a blanket to keep ourselves warm against the fire back in the village?" Sofia asked with a smile. I nodded. I remembered but that was so long ago. "I thought maybe we could do it together."

"You sure? I'm sure you have other things to do."

"My gifts are wrapped, Clover's with Whiskers, and Miss Cordelia dragged Mr. Cedric to a Wassailia party with her and Calista."

I held back a laugh. Cedric was reluctant with parties unless Sofia or Calista begged him to go with large pitiful eyes that even overrun me and I try not to beg for everything anymore.

I avoided those large pitiful eyes by cooperating with Sofia and her request of making me feel better.

It was sweet of her to think of me as we embraced sisterly against each other while the fire played its game of keeping us warm.

Eventually Sofia had drifted off to sleep, nuzzling her head against my shoulder.

I would thank her more properly in the morning before we would race with James to the hall in a conquest of seeing who got what this year.

For now though, I lightly kiss her cheek and walk towards my book nook, finding a book on stars to lure me in until dreamland would take me too.


	11. Mistletoe kisses

Eleven: Mistletoe kisses

It was supposed to be a simple celebration for their infants' first Wassailia.

And it was with Elena and Lorelei happily chewing on their bunny and unicorn respectively with toothless grins.

Until Amber had the mindset of bringing out the misletoe, making Hugo roll his eyes.

It may have been right when they were married but not when he and Sofia had a little one to look after.

Except Elena was preoccupied with soaking her new toy with her drool to even notice the blushing faces of her parents.

"Even she wants you to kiss," Amber smiled, ruffling Elena's hair before taking Lorelei in her arms. "Up you go Lor. Grandfather wants to see your new toy."

She had left with the babbling infant in her arms as Elena glanced at Hugo and Sofia.

"We better do what she says," Hugo smiled at his daughter, stroking her hair.

"Be lucky she'll not be ruling the kingdom one day," Sofia joked with a smirk.

It was a slow kiss that soon turned into moaning and pleasure until Sofia stopped with a smile.

Her husband was still a good kisser.

Elena gurgled happily, clapping her hands as Sofia picked her up.

"Oh no. I don't need any baby kisses," Hugo teased with a playful smile.

The mistletoe was still where it was hanging as Elena gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"You got kisses from the two loves of your life," Sofia smiled, watching as Hugo wiped away the kiss Elena had given him. "Happy Wassailia Hugo."


	12. Decorating the tree

Twelve: Decorating the tree

Five-year-old Sofia frowned, staring at her ship in the bottle.

Miranda hadn't exactly told her that her father was dead but she knew that he was gone.

Her mother always forced a smile around her but they shared a room. She knew how Miranda would cry sometimes at night, pretending to be asleep.

"I wish I knew how to help Mommy," Sofia muttered, leaving her ship in the bottle alone.

The object always made her sad, walking down the stairs to the den.

She wasn't allowed to help out with costumers yet, unless they were children, so usually she was left to her own devices.

And usually she would play or read until Miranda would call her name to help with shoes or play with the children while their parents shop.

Except there wasn't any children in the shop nor did she feel like playing or reading. Instead Sofia spotted her and Miranda's Wassailia tree.

Her mother had promised her they would decorate when the shop wasn't busy but with it being so near to Wassailia, Sofia knew it wouldn't happen.

Unless she started it herself.

She had some leftover hair ribbons that she wasn't using and some of the ornaments from last year weren't broken by accident.

Sofia shuddered at the swatting she had gotten from breaking what her father had called "priceless family heirlooms" before Miranda had put a stop to it, chewing him out on his behavior.

She had hated him for about a week as Sofia smiled sadly at the memory, holding up a ship ornament.

She placed it on the back of the tree before finding the others and placing where she thought they would look nice at.

"Sofia? There you are!" Miranda smiled, stroking her hair. "I've been looking everywhere for you sweetheart!"

"Sorry Mommy," Sofia smiled uneasily, pointing to the tree. "You like my tree?"

"I love your tree! But I think it needs a little something else."

"Like what?"

"A mommy's touch," Miranda smiled, taking Sofia's hand as she began to help her with the rest of the tree.

And for the first time in months, her daughter saw a real smile on her face.


	13. Make it work

Thirteen: Make it work

"I don't think so," Amber grumbled, turning to James with a frown. "Daddy wants us to make Sofia comfortable not hate the tree."

"So doing the lights was a bit much?" James frowned.

Remembering Sofia's sensitivity to the cold was one thing (James was rather protective of her for it) but remembering that she had lost the sight in her right eye because of the illness she had suffered two years prior?

That was harder than he thought it would be.

"Princess Amber? Prince James?" Baileywick called, getting their attention. "I thought your father was having the servants work on the tree."

"We gave them the task of decorating Sofia's room in exchange for us doing the tree," Amber smiled.

"How very kind of you."

"Except for the lights. Sof already has lost one working eye. We don't need her to lose another," James sighed.

"I've seen you two care for her since the day she arrived. Especially you Princess Amber," Baileywick beamed.

"Well it may not have been princess appropriate to hit some of the boys in the face but Sofia's dignity was on the line," Amber smiled, looking through the lights. "I was thinking white lights this year. Bright ones would just hurt her eyes."

"That's a good idea Princess Amber."

"Thank you Baileywick."

"But would she like them?" James wondered.

"Like what?" Sofia asked, muffled through her scarf.

"She saw the snow and wanted to go outside," Roland smiled, helping Sofia out of her scarf.

"Amber and James don't have to wear layers. Why me?"

"It's only so you don't get sick Princess Sofia," Baileywick couldn't help himself but smile at her pouting lips.

"Okay," Sofia sighed. She brightened up as she spotted the lights her siblings weren't using. "Can I borrow them for my snow people?"

"Don't you mean snowman?" James smirked.

"No. I made a lot of them so they're snow people."

Amber and James only shook their heads in amusement as Roland tied back on Sofia's scarf and took her outside.

She wouldn't know about the lights that evening but Amber smiled softly at Baileywick as the steward helped her and James put them on the tree.


	14. Animal friends

Fourteen: Animal friends

Sofia brushed out her bangs, messing with them in frustration. Her first Wassailia since the Vor incident wasn't going as she had hoped for.

She wanted her bangs to cover the scar on her forehead completely. Yet it seemed that it was only doing half its job.

She sighed, tossing the hairbrush aside before laying her head down on the dresser. She normally wasn't sensitive about her looks but one princess at Ever Realm Academy changed that.

" _Why would ANYONE like you with hideous scars like that one?"  
_  
What was the princess' name? Charlotte? Bridgette? Sofia didn't bother to remember. But those words stung at her heart and just days before Wassailia.

"Happy Wassailia Sofia!" Clover cheered, nuzzling her with his nose. "What's gotten into you?"

"It's nothing," Sofia smiled, spotting the door to her room. "Have a happy Wassailia Clover! We'll talk later."

"Not so fast. You don't celebrate Wassailia with your family for another hour. Now come on tell Doctor Clover what's wrong."

"Clover if you were a doctor, you'd be the most cuddly and always hungry. But if you must know, a princess made fun of my scars the other day."

"With you and Amber going to Ever Realm Academy, I thought everyone would mature about things. Like your scars," Clover grumbled, nuzzling against her.

"That's what I thought too. But I heard her make fun of me behind my back," Sofia sighed. "Then she had the nerve to ask me why anyone would love me for having 'hideous' scars like the one on my forehead just before Amber came out of the school to go home with me."

"We wouldn't be here talking if I didn't love you Sof. You've been through a lot these past few months and yet you got through it. Then some snot nosed princess thinks negatively of you and you become miserable on Wassailia? She should be miserable, not you."

"I guess. I feel wrong to think that way but I never thought of about that. Thank you Clover."

"You're welcome sweetie," Clover smiled, twitching his nose. "You got something for me?"

"Of course! You're my favorite blue ribbon bunny!" Sofia giggled.

"I'm your only blue ribbon bunny kid."

"I know. Happy Wassailia Clover. Again."


	15. Sick on Wassailia

Fifteen: Sick on Wassailia

"How are you feeling?" Sofia asked as James followed behind her.

"Baileywick says that if I'm well enough, I can join you two in opening gifts tonight," Amber sniffed, blowing her nose into a handkerchief.

"I'm only sorry you're sick," James smiled a little. "I didn't know you could get sick on Wassailia."

"Neither did I. But I guess there's nothing I can do about it."

"But we can," Sofia smiled. "James and I are going to take care of you."

"You don't have to do that," Amber grinned. "I can take care of myself."

"Amber, you're our sister and we love you. You're not going through this alone."

"You would do the same if we weren't feeling well," James added with a smile.

Amber nodded softly. She would help them out if they were in her position. Especially Sofia.

She apologized for the mess of issues on her bed as Sofia gathered them up and threw them away while James gave her the tray he had been carrying in his arms for the last couple of minutes.

"We made it for you but sorry that you're having grape juice instead of orange juice. It was the only juice we could find!" James laughed.

"You mean you found it James," Sofia smiled, holding back a laugh. "I found all your favorite flowers and placed them in a vase."

"You didn't have to do any of this," Amber sniffed.

"But we wanted too."

By nightfall Amber was well enough to open gifts aside from having from sniffles but that was okay.

It wasn't until she heard Sofia having her own case of the sniffles that she became worried and remorseful for getting her sister sick.

"It's okay Amber," Sofia sniffed. "You'll be returning the favor."


	16. Gift from the heart

Sixteen: Gift from the heart

She knew his frustration from the back of her eyes. Well we don't have eyes on the back of our heads but it didn't matter.

Everytime Sofia offered to clean up his workshop, Cedric would mutter words of frustration. Sometimes even swear words including the F word that she accidentally learned (and used to his horror) weeks ago.

She knew it was about his family wand. He'd always lose it somewhere around the workshop and she would find it for him.

And he would pat her head and tell her to run along and do whatever it was princesses her age did.

Except Sofia didn't want to days before Wassailia, not wanting his frustration again in the new year. His happiness was more important than an itching sweater or a mug.

Plus she didn't want to be asked by Clover how she knew another swear word. Again.

She accidentally muttered hell in frustration ONE time and the rabbit, her non human best friend, still lectured her on foul language even though she heard him use those same words when he thought she wasn't around. Especially with Wormwood.

Sofia knew that she had a spare wand case in her room that she hadn't used at all. Lucinda had given it to her as a birthday present and while she promised she would use it, alas she hadn't.

It was still in the closet gathering dust until Sofia took it down and with what she could find in her room to adorn it with, she began to work.

It took a few days (studies, activities, and Amber constantly pestering her to have her Wassailia gift ready came first after all) but Sofia had finally completed the wand case, wrapping a bow on it.

On Wassailia she thought Cedric had hated her gift. Eavesdropping on him didn't help. However much to her delight, he really appreciated her gift and made it snow as his Wassailia gift to her.

It wasn't until her family and Baileywick had left that she was hugging his waist before he looked down at her and smiled.

Three days had passed since she had given him the wand case when Cedric had requested her to sweep up his workshop. Sofia happily gave in to his request without complaint, sighing softly as she spotted the wand case.

Her mentor didn't show any signs of frustration that day and she didn't need to find his family wand some place where it didn't belong.

All thanks to her idea of the wand case.


	17. The amulet's glowinggranted a wish

Seventeen: the amulet's glowing/granted a wish

She couldn't remember how she had gotten lost and far away from home. But the scratches on her arms and the tattered dress she was wearing were evident that she had been in some sort of trouble.

Except Sofia couldn't remember it or rather didn't want to, shivering as the cool sunset changed to a freezing nightfall.

"I wish I had a light," Sofia whispered to the beloved object around her neck.

The amulet has accepted her request, turning into a light she could use. Its warmth from the glow keeping her from thinking about the cold as she spotted something familiar.

Home.

Excitment filled her veins as Sofia ran to the castle, banging on the door.

"How may we—" Roland paused before taking Sofia in his arms. "Sofia."

"Dad!" Sofia smiled happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Where were you? You told us that you would be out for a moment then disappeared."

"I know and I'm sorry. I couldn't control what happened but the amulet lead me home."

"And by your appearance, I say that you've been punished enough," Roland smiled softly, carrying her inside. "Besides it's a few days before Wassailia so we'll have a discussion about this later this evening."

Sofia nodded softly, being put down near the fire, the warmth glow fading away the shivering from her body.

It felt great to be home.


	18. Snowman

Eighteen: Snowman

Roland smiled, watching as Sofia ran ahead of him as her purple snow boats crunched the ground. He knew that she had a dislike of the extra layers but it was for caution in case she were to get sick again.

Even the royals he knew were often baffled by the extra layers of winter clothing whenever they would see the children. The twins wearing cloaks or occasional winter clothes were considered normal.

Sofia's extra layers were not, having Roland grit his teeth before spotting the little one rolling a snowball towards him.

"What are you doing?" Roland asked, smiling softly at the child who giggled.

"Making a snowman Dad," Sofia answered, batting her eyes innocently. "Can you help? Please?"

How could he resist? It took her three months just to call him Dad without looking embarrassed and Roland had cried in front of his wife when Sofia finally had muttered the word.

Granted she had been a commoner when she had met him originally so he had understood her embarrassment but now Sofia treasured him, dragging Roland through the snow with her gloves hand.

She wanted him to make the snowman's middle to which he agreed to. That was if she was willing to assist him.

"Yes!" Sofia giggled, her snow boots crunching the soft ground as she jumped up and down.

Roland chuckled, kneeling to her level as they began making the snowman's middle. He tired to be gentle with her because she was the youngest and hated to scold her even when she deserved it.

James, of all people, had to call him out on it one evening, explaining that it wasn't fair and even Roland knew it to be true.

But Sofia's worried smile had gotten him away from his thoughts as he patted her head in assurance that he was alright.

By the time they had gotten to the head, his face and Sofia's ears were red from the cold. His usual protectiveness had been set aside, not wanting her disappointed by going inside before completing their snowman.

Sofia had drawn the snowman's eyes and mouth with her gloved hands before taking off her scarf.

"You already helped him. It's my turn," Roland smiled, taking off his scarf. He tied it around the snowman, standing back as Sofia smiled. "See? How does that look?"

"Good. Can it be a snow Dad?" Sofia asked, holding back a giggle.

"A snow Dad?"

"He has your scarf. You'll need it later."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I took it back," Roland assured, wrapping an arm around her. "What do you want to do now?"

Sofia glanced at the ground before glancing up at Roland and smiled.

"A snow angel!" Sofia giggled, unwrapping herself from her father's grip before laying on the ground.

"I think I'll call that a snow Sofia."

"Why?"

"It has your form doesn't it?" Roland smirked, getting a smile in return.


	19. Hot chocolate

Nineteen: Hot chocolate

"Mind if I join you in your moping feast?"

Miranda smiled, carrying two cups of hot chocolate on a tray.

One with cinnamon for her and one with extra marshmallows for the child in front of her.

James nodded softly, taking the cup and had a sip as a small smile formed his lips.

"Dad roped you into this didn't he?" James smirked.

"No. I thought I'd see how you're doing," Miranda replied, squeezing his hand. "He's taken your sisters out for the day. You know, James, I know this time of year can be difficult…"

"It's your and Sof's first Wassailia with us. You're probably used to spending it together as we were before Dad married you. I didn't mean to break Sof's ship in a bottle. I just bumped into it and it shattered."

"She knows that it was an accident and that Cedric can fix it. But James this is our first Wassailia as a complete family. You and Amber have a mom and Sofia has a dad again. I know the hot chocolate won't make up for it but I love you and your sisters more than all the things in the world."

"Even more than Dad?" James sniffed, unable to hide that he had been softly crying during her speech.

"He comes to a close second," Miranda smirked playfully.

They drank their hot chocolate in silence before James glanced at Miranda with a chocolate mustache.

She chuckled at the chocolate mustache on his face before wiping it off with the sleeve of her dress.

"Mom?"

Miranda was almost startled by his voice before smiling softly, ruffling his hair.

"Yes James?"

"Thank you for letting me be your son. Even if I don't show it much," James said, putting his empty cup on the tray she had brought in.

"You're welcome," Miranda smiled.


	20. I thought I almost lost you

Twenty: "I thought I almost lost you"

Roland fell silent at the heartbreaking tone in his wife's voice as he glanced down at their sleeping children.

They were exhausted and with it being late nightfall, they deserved to sleep while he and Miranda were still awake.

"I know," Roland muttered, looking into Miranda's eyes. "But we're going home and the children will be excited to know that they'll be getting an extra day of Wassailia."

"Don't spoil it now Rollie," Miranda smirked. She fiddled with her wedding band. "I know you've been found safe but all I thought was I was going to lose another husband. The pain was unbearable the first time."

"I know how that feels. When I lost Lorelei after the twins were born, I thought I could never love again. Until I met you."

"That's very sweet of you to say."

"And I meant every word of it," Roland smiled, gently squeezing her hand. "Though I'm still wondering how you managed to find me."

"I'm sure Sofia wouldn't mind if I told you how," Miranda smiled, stroking said sleeping daughter's hair.

"Something to do with animals I presume?"

"How did you know?"

"Minimus reined to our carriage and her bunny sleeping next to her," Roland smirked playfully. "The little guy hasn't left her side all night."

"He loves her. But not as much as I love you," Miranda smiled, kissing her husband's cheek. "Happy late Wassailia Roland."

"Happy late Wassailia Miranda."


	21. Snowstorm

Twenty one: Snowstorm

When the snow got deep enough to where no one could get in or out what did it mean to everyone in the castle?

To the children a snowstorm meant staying inside the warm castle, much to James' disappointment. However they would play games and try their best not to drive the staff insane by their childish antics.

To Roland a snowstorm meant to NEVER go out in the snow to get gifts again. He still recalled the night after going home. Sofia, of all his children, had slept with him and Miranda with the nightmare of her never seeing him again plaguing her innocent mind before being consoled with kisses and rubbing circles on her back.

To Miranda a snowstorm meant that she almost lost her second husband to something weather related. Her nightmares were more graphic than her daughter's which once included finding Roland frozen to death. But after a private talk with her husband and having some tears shed, she didn't have them anymore much to her relief.

To Baileywick a snowstorm meant to keeping all of the royal family safe. Even if some of the children were disappointed by being unable to go outside and play. It was better to be safe than sorry by not having a shivering prince or princess succumb to a fever the next day.

But to the royal family themselves a snowstorm meant to be with the ones they loved while they were huddled together around the fire staying safe and warm.


	22. Navidad or Wassailia

Twenty two: Navidad or Wassailia

Sofia was baffled.

She knew that Elena celebrated a holiday but it wasn't Wassailia. Instead it was Navidad. She celebrated it once with Vivian so she knew what it was.

However she was still baffled, groaning softly in frustration.

"You can't be a grouch so close to Wassailia Sof," James smiled, gently stroking her hair.

"I'm trying not to be but we celebrate Wassailia and Elena celebrates Navidad. Is it all different? Is it the same? I don't know," Sofia sighed.

"They have a tree, presents, and a candle to light well a lot of them."

"How do you know that?"

"You think you're the only one with a Avalor pen pal?" James asked with a smirk. "I asked Mr. Francisco about it last week. They even have a party."

"They do?" Sofia wondered in surprise.

"With treats mostly. Sometimes a song and dance."

"Thank you James."

"I'm flattered Sof but maybe you should thank Mr. Francisco in your next letter to Elena," James smiled, taking her hand. "Now come on! Let's try to sneak ourselves some treats before Chef Andre finds out."


	23. Best friendsiblingparent

Twenty three: Best friend/sibling/parent

When it comes to best friends, I know that I acquired a lot of them over the years. And even though Ruby and Jade have been my best friends since I was little, Mr. Cedric is my favorite.

It's funny how much of a grouch he used to be. Well now I know that it wasn't his fault but back when I first met him, that's all I thought he was aside from an interesting person that I wanted to learn from.

Mr. Cedric saved me from the amulet this past summer and I couldn't thank him enough for it.

Amber and James? I love them very much. For seven years I always wondered what siblings would be like until a year later when I finally gained some. Except now they're protective over me! Well Amber is anyway since everything with Vor to where I thought I heard her last night while I was sleeping. I know it's to make sure I'm breathing for her sake and I know she's been traumatized in and out by what happened (I have been myself) but I can't just say stop to her face. It'd hurt. As for James he knows I can do well on my own but if I come back from a protector mission bloody, he dresses up my wounds with bandages that he has in case of knightly mishaps so Baileywick won't have to worry which is sweet of him.

I love them both so much.

Mom and Dad? Mom I love close to my heart. She's been with me through everything and all my memories of her have been happy. Though Mom does worry about my protector role and I understand that so I make sure to tell her where I'm going whenever I get called out to one. Except for school days, holidays, and my birthday which I have to strictly follow. It's not fair I admit but I've learned my lesson long ago to never disobey Mom again ever since the wee sprite incident.

Dad I admit that I was terrified of. Not because he wasn't nice but because I didn't want to replace the memories that I had of my birth dad who was lost at sea when I was five.

But I got used to him and he loves me just as he would Amber and James. Sometimes I go running to him if Mom or Mr. Cedric aren't around. Even with nightmares.

However I never really accepted myself as his daughter until our first Dads and Daughters Day together. Hildegard's words from the day before hadn't help and I didn't want to cry in front of my classmates so I cried in Dad's arms the night after what we experienced together and thanked him for being my dad.

When you love your family and friends so much it's hard to pick who you love more until you remember all that they've done for you.


	24. Wassailia Eve

Twenty four: Wassailia Eve

Wassailia Eve was always busy. Last minute preparations (or wrapping gifts in some cases) filled the castle.

James smiled softly. His sisters were out in the village with their mother so it was just him, Roland, Baileywick, and the rest of the castle staff.

Sure the loneliness of being without his siblings on Wassailia Eve was on his mind but it quickly vanished as he recalled that they would be back before dark.

That would be good for some last minute preparations for the Wassailia tree. Roland and Miranda thought that he, Sofia, and Amber were finally old enough to adorn it.

And boy did the girls adorn it with various ornaments and candles. James smirked at the thought of Sofia trying to convince Amber to simplify the tree which wouldn't had worked.

But it was his turn. So why did James wait until now to do his part? With two sisters it was a little difficult without being asked if he needed help or told that it wasn't big enough.

How could you make a purple and yellow green ribbon big? Well James could with Cedric's magic but didn't want to bother him and if he were to see the sorcerer's gift for Sofia, it would've been difficult for James to keep his mouth shut.

The young knight in training smiled to himself, putting on the yellow green ribbon first. He didn't want Amber disappointed in him just before Wassailia..

Once that was around the tree, the purple ribbon was easier said than done. Did it clash? Somewhat but James didn't care for they were his sisters' favorite colors.

And a Wassailia tree was just a Wassailia tree. It was always changed up every year anyway. Usually before Wassailia Eve at least.

James was just thrilled to see that Sofia and Amber enjoyed it upon seeing the tree when they had arrived home that evening.

Their happiness was all he ever wanted.


	25. Wassailia day is here

Twenty five: Wassailia day is here

Sofia had often reminisced about the lights on the Wassailia tree as she heard Buddy sniffing around the tree for her presents.

She reminisced about the angelic glow they had given off years ago before the accident that robbed her sight.

Amber and James were lucky that they could still see that angelic glow. Yet they never wanted her to feel out of place with it being her first Wassailia since the potion she and Cedric had been working on exploded and stripped away her vision.

They tried making Wassailia special for her and while she appreciated it, Sofia thought it was unnecessary.

Especially when Buddy could guide her to things or sniff them out with his nose. Sometimes tugging on her dress if he thought it was dangerous.

Her thoughts were interrupted by said puppy growling at what she guessed to be one of her Wassailia presents.

"Silly animal. It's not going to hurt her!" Cedric chuckled, having Sofia feel the fabric of his robe.

"Buddy doesn't know any better Mr. Cedric. It's his first Wassailia!" Sofia giggled.

"You may be right Sofia but Buddy should know better as that's my gift to you he's growling at."

"You didn't have to get me anything Mr. Cedric. You've helped me a lot this year. Before and after the accident. You even learned Braille to help me."

"I couldn't just let you live in a sightless world without you reading and writing again could I princess?" Cedric smiled, musing her hair.

Buccy barked happily at the interaction, dragging Cedric's gift with his teeth before placing it in Sofia's lap who thought it couldn't hurt to open up one gift earlier than the others.

Slowly she unwrapped the gift before blinking as she felt leather and Braille.

"Sofia's m-memory book," Sofia read softly before dropping the book and hugged Cedric's waist. "Mr. Cedric..."

"I tried my best to recall every moment of friendship between us," Cedric smiled sheepishly. "You said you had trouble remembering them because of the accident. You won't believe how much paper I used for this."

"That's okay Mr. Cedric. What matters is that you're my friend and I tried to make you something but it didn't turn out very good."

"Sofia, I don't care about what gift you were thinking of making me. All I want from you is your happiness."

"Maybe my memory book could be my next lesson?" Sofia suggested before she blushed. "I almost forgot! Happy Wassailia Mr. Cedric!"

"I'll have to ask your parents first," Cedric smirked, seeing the rest of the royal family come into the room before hugging Sofia close. "Happy Wassailia to you as well princess."


	26. Bonus day

Twenty six: Bonus day

It was only supposed to be a short visit yet to Roland, it felt like an entirely long visit.

He hadn't visited Lorelei since the day she was buried. It wasn't his fault. The responsibility of being king had a lot of burdens.

Yet Miranda had convinced him to go for she was visiting her first husband, carrying a small bouquet Sofia had given her.

When the carriage had stopped, husband and wife had gone their separate ways as Roland bit his lip.

The light snow seemed to be inviting and some of the staff were assigned to clean Lorelei's grave when the time came for it but Roland was nervous.

Was he supposed to say anything or stay quiet? He didn't know before kneeling towards the grave.

Roland sighed softly. Grieving had gotten easier as the twins had aged yet there was always the tugging at his heart.

The tugging of why he couldn't have been more specific with his wish.

" _I wish for Lorelei and I to have children."_

Maybe being specific, like he had been when Sofia had been a cat, would've saved Lorelei.

But not having Miranda or Sofia in his life would be the consequence.

"Amber and James have grown. You wouldn't believe how much they remind me of you," Roland spoke, clearing his throat. "I'm sure you've noticed Miranda. She hasn't replaced you fully in my heart. However she's helped me when it's come to you except I'm not ready to tell the twins that you died giving them life. Maybe when they're old enough to understand why it happened. Lorelei, it hasn't been easy. I still remember when Amber was little and some of the princesses talked about their moms. She was used to not having one but I could see her glistening eyes fill with tears once she and James came home who just ran to play with his dog Rex who was only a puppy then. Amber ran to my legs and hugged them, wondering why she didn't have a mommy to which I had to explain that sometimes mommies go before daddies because they're special and she just took it. It was a lie but she was only five. I miss you so much Lorelei. Every birthday and every Wassailia has been difficult without you but somehow it gets easier. I wish I can say much more today but I can't. I love you."

He stepped away from the grave, wiping away a few tears before Miranda squeezed his hand.

She smiled softly at him, silently telling him that she heard most of what he had said before leading him to the carriage.


End file.
